Sent Away
by eternalreader62
Summary: Max is sent away to boarding school. There she meets the flock; a group of troubled teenagers who openly accept her into their group. But what about the mysterious Nick who calls himself Fang? Could there be something between them?
1. Getting Rid of Me

**So I know that I have other stories that I need to finish, but the idea has been sitting in my head for a while now and I figured it was time for me to finally write it. Also, this helps me procrastinate doing my homework. Haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful  
owners. I am writing this for fun and am not looking to steal James Patterson's work. :)**

 **Chapter 1:** Getting Rid of Me

 _Max POV:_

"Why do I have to go?" I whined for the hundredth time from the back seat of the car. For some reason my mum thought it was a good idea for me to go to boarding school. She said I was getting into trouble too much. It's not my fault. Teachers made me uncomfortable and they did nothing to fix the situation. They just decided that every little thing I did that wasn't strictly allowed deserved detention. Though I must admit, setting the food technology class on fire, while _not intentional_ , probably didn't help the situation. I had merely intended to heat some oil. It's not my fault I was in that class. My mum thought that it might help to improve my cooking skills. She obviously didn't understand that they were beyond help.

"You have to go because this is the only other choice we have. Do you want to be a high school drop out?" I huffed at her annoyed tone. "It wouldn't be so bad if I knew at least one other person who was going to this stupid school. What's it called again?" Typical of my mum. She managed to find the one school that I don't think anyone has ever heard of. "Victoriana International School for Troubled Youth." I scoffed. "What kind of name is that?" Mum rolled her eyes at me through the rear-view window.

"Stop your complaining. Do you want anything to eat before I drop you off?" I heard Ella giggle from the front seat. Oh yea, did I forget to mention my sister was in the car. She thought it was hilarious that I had to go to boarding school. Even though I know it was something she'd always wanted to do. "Of course she does Mum." I sent a not-so-serious glare at the back of her head. "I can speak for myself. Yes I want food. I always want food. You're sending me to a place that is most likely devoid of junk food. How could you be so cruel?" Mum shook her head at me.

"I'm not getting out." We'd been parked outside this dreaded school for the past fifteen minutes and I still hadn't moved from my seat. My bags were already piled on the ground outside of the car. I refused to join them. "Max, you're making a scene." I ignored the harsh tone of her voice and turned to face Ella. "Oh no. You're not dragging me into this. Get out of the car. Go. You need to find your room." I looked away from her.

Did they not even want me around anymore? Was this their way of trying to get rid of me? My mum adopted me seven years ago, when I was nine. Now I was sixteen. I still felt like I didn't quite belong.

"Fine. I'm going. Don't expect me to dance my way up the front steps." I muttered, finally stepping out of the car.

Mum and Ella stayed with me just as long as it took to find the door to my room. I hadn't even knocked on it for my roommate before they were speeding off down the hall. "Good bye to you too." I muttered to myself, a little sad that they didn't even think I cared enough to want a good bye.

After standing there awkwardly for a few seconds I managed to summon up the courage to knock on the door. I heard shuffling behind the door. As the door opened I came face to face with the most attractive guy I had ever seen. His deep obsidian eyes stared into my soul.

"Fang, who's at the door?" I heard a female voice call out.

 **Okay, it seems like forever since I started to write a new fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I plan on updating this regularly if I get good feedback from you guys. See you in the next chapter!**

 **~eternalreader62**


	2. Warm Fuzzies Are NOT My Friends

**Hey guys. So I know that I only just updated this story before but I still have all those 'new story excitement' feelings. It's sitting there, in the back of my head. Nagging at me to write more. So here I am. At least I know that you guys won't mind :) Please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2:** Warm Fuzzies Are NOT My Friends

 _Max POV:_

I was still staring into the eyes of this guy – _Fang_ – when the girl's voice from before piped up again. "Fang! What are you doing? You can't just stand in the doorway staring out into the hall. You know they already think you're crazy here. Comeback over her. Fang come on. We don't have much more time until my new roommate gets here." _Oh, so my roommate was_ not _a guy._ I was wondering.

"She's here." This 'Fang' guy said before walking back to wherever my roommate was. What that was it? Don't I deserve a hello? God, it's not like I just sat in the back of a car for the past eight and a half hours. Oh wait. Yes I did.

"WHAT? She's here! Why didn't you say something before?" Before I could take one step into the room I was blocked by a girl with mocha skin and beautiful brown hair. "Hi! Omg you must be exhausted. Iggy! Fang! Get her bags! Don't just sit over there and be rude." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room and I saw the guy from before and a blonde guy make their way out into the hallway where all my stuff was. "I'm sorry I didn't answer the door. Fang was closest you see and we were watching a movie. You know to pass the time. I've been waiting for you all day! I'm so excited to have a new roommate. My last one was a total female dog if you know what I'm saying. She kept stealing all my stuff. You don't steal do you? I mean, if you do, don't worry I won't judge but I don't want you stealing from me. Anyway as I was saying it'd be nice to have another girl around. It's so lonely sometimes being the only girl. I mean there's Lissa, Fangs girlfriend, but I don't really like her. She is so stuck up-"

She was cut off as the two boys walked back into the room, each carrying one of my bags. "Lissa is fine." Fang muttered. I was still reeling in shock from the amount of words this girl just spurted from her mouth. "Umm . . . what?" The blonde guy just chuckled. "So sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Monique, but my friends call me Nudge." She gestured over to the guy she kept calling Fang. He was dressed in all black. Couple that his weird eyes and dark hair, and he looked like an emo. "That's Nick. But everyone calls him Fang." She gestured at the blond guy last. His eyes looked slightly paler than a normal persons. "That's James. But, and don't ask me why, everyone calls him Iggy."

I put my hand out for a handshake. Iggy looked the friendlier of the too. He didn't respond. I glanced over at Nudge. "Oh. And he's blind." Blind? What? He acted like he could see perfectly fine. "Huh?" I was making the best of conversations today. The only actual word I had said to these people was 'what'. Yea. Way to make friends. "Yea. But don't worry. I have very heightened senses. I don't even need to use a stick to get around." I turned back towards him. I could tell my face looked at least slightly confused, so I decided to change the subject. "I'm Max."

"Is that short for something?" I looked back at Nudge. Great. Now I had to give them my full name. "Maximum Ride." I heard Iggy cough to cover up a laugh, and saw Fang's lips twitch into a mini smile. "Look it's not my fault okay?" Iggy cleared his throat. "No, I know it's not. It's a great name." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I stepped forward and grabbed my bags before turning around and surveying my room. There was a short hallway leading from the front door to this room. In this room there was a couch, T.V, and a scratched up desk with an old computer sitting on it. There was also a small dining table pushed into the corner with two metal chairs. There were two doors in the hall. I guessed on led to my room and the other to Nudge's.

"Your room is the one on the right." I thanked her and pushed open the door with my shoulder. The room was very plain. It had plain off-white walls, a single bed with navy blue covers, and a bedside table right up against it with a lamp. Across the room, which was very small, an empty dressing table was pushed right up against the wall. It was more than I was expecting – which was a shared room, like a college dorm room – so I decided to not let myself think about it and dropped my stuff on the floor.

I walked back out into the hall to say good bye to the guys and good night to Nudge. It was Sunday so tomorrow I had classes. She said she'd help me find my way around. Even so. I was not comfortable in this room. I missed home. It took me hours to get to sleep.

 **This chapter was mainly just to set up for the next one. Even so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me any comments or suggestions. I love to see what you guys think.**

 **~eternalreader62**


	3. Nightmares

**Hey guys. I know this is turning into a string of updates. But is there really anything wrong with that? Also thanks to Flowersocks2137 and buffy18a for being the first to review this story! :) I love you guys and thank you for the nice comments.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful  
owners. **

**Chapter 3:** Nightmares

 _Max POV:_

I was not awoken by the alarm I set on my phone. No. That wouldn't go off for another hour and a half. So what sinister thing woke me up at five am? A scream. Not just any scream. One of the most terrified screams I had ever heard in my life.

I stumbled out of my bedroom and saw Nudge leaning against the wall in the hallway, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What happened? Who is that?" My voice grumbled. Nudge grabbed onto my arm and walked with me out of our room – apartment? – and into the hall. "It's Iggy." She muttered. I shot her a confused look as we approached the room the screaming was still coming from. "You have to ask him. Just believe me; he did not come from a good place." I frowned as we reached the door.

I had barely tapped on it when the door opened in front of my hand. I jumped slightly, my reflexes delayed because of how tired I was. It was Fang again. I guess he was Iggy's roommate. Before I could say anything another scream grabbed my attention. I pushed past Fang and into the room. Probably not going to help me make any friends here, but if there's one thing I could not handle it was other people being in pain. I don't care if it was physical, or emotional, or whatever. If I could help them in any way, I would.

I followed the screaming through the room – that was almost identical to mine and Nudges – to find the poor guy curled in a ball on their couch. He was visibly shaking, and had sweat dripping down the sides of his face. I crouched down beside his head. "Iggy?" I called out softly. Touching him would just freak him out further. This had to be a calm, gentile wake up. "Iggy? You need to open your eyes now. Your safe here. No one here can do anything to you. I promise, if you wake up you'll find yourself surrounded by friends who care about you." I glanced behind me to see Fang and Nudge watching this whole scene with curiosity. They honestly can't have _not_ tried this? Maybe they thought he would accidently punch me in the face or something. Come to think of it, he might.

The screams had turned to gasping and shallow breathing. He was definitely quieter, but no calmer. I felt myself start to panic, but refused to let the others see it. "Iggy, you need to wake up now." I found myself repeating in a quiet, but steady voice, mere inches away from his face. I didn't care if he hit me. I needed him to stop being in so much pain. Suddenly his blind eyes snapped open and he jolted with a start.

"Who is this? Who is so close to me?" His voice shook slightly. "It's just me. Max. Nudge's new roommate." He slowly started to calm down, but I stayed rooted to my spot on the floor next to him. Whether he could see me or not, I knew he could feel my presence. I had to give him as much comfort as an almost-stranger could. "Are you okay?" He nodded slowly. "Yea. I think so. Thanks for waking me up." He sounded confused. Glancing back at Fang and Nudge I saw that Nudge was giving me a look that, even in the almost pitch black room, I knew meant we needed to go. "I have to go now. But Fang is still here. I know he might come across as someone with no emotions but I'm sure he'll be there if you want to talk." I saw a flicker of a smile at my remark.

When Nudge and I were back in our apartment she turned towards me. "How did you do that." She asked. "Do what?"  
"Wake Iggy up. Without scaring the hell out of him."  
"I don't know. Don't tell me no one has tried to wake him up like that before."  
"No, I tried. Fang, obviously hasn't. It just didn't work. He ended up flailing and almost knocked me out. He sees a counsellor about it. But he says we should just leave him to sleep them through. Waking him up never works. No matter what you do. One time, Fang was so tormented that he actually punched Iggy, in the face, to see if it would wake him up. It didn't."  
"Then how come I could wake him up?"  
"I don't know. I asked you, remember? But you kind of took on a mother role. You sounded like a mama bear talking her baby out of being scared about a boogy man or something. You took that tone that all mothers, or at least most, seem to have. Where your words can't be a lie. They are the truth. And if you say it's safe, then it's safe. Do you know what I mean?" She seemed to be struggling with how to describe it, but I knew what she meant. So I nodded.

I was still in shock over everything that had happened in the past – I glanced at a clock on the wall above our 'front' door – 20 minutes. Is that how much time had gone past? It felt longer. "Try to get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." With that Nudge turned and walked into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. I decided to make the most of the next hour and get as much sleep as I could. Though I doubted I'd be able to get much. Considering all I had to think about.

 **Okay, so it's not that long . . . but I think it's good. Is it good? Does it suck? Can someone please tell me if this was good. I have never written anything like** _ **that**_ **before. Normally if someone s feeling that way it's the main character. Can anyone guess what Iggy was dreaming about? It may have something to do with his eyes . . . *hint, hint***

 **Until the next chapter streams from my fingers.**

 **~eternalreader62**


	4. The Red-Haired Wonders

**Hey guys! Before I say anything else I wanted to thank you guys for all the nice things you've been saying and all the support. You guys are amazing. Sorry that I haven't been updating recently – on any of my stories – but I broke my ankle . . . so I've been kinda busy. I had surgery about a week ago and am finding it really annoying not being able to walk anywhere without crutches. But I'm okay so now I have more time to write! I should be utilizing it. So, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 4: The Red-Haired-Wonders**

 _Max POV:_

Not surprisingly I didn't manage to get to sleep after that affair. So I spent the next hour sorting through all my luggage. I emptied my bags into the provided dresser and placed a few framed photos on top of it. One was of my mum, Ella and I, there was no father figure in our family. He left not long after I arrived. I can't help but think it was because of me. They were the perfect family before me.

The other picture was in terrible condition. It was of me, as a baby, in the arms of my real mother, my dad standing behind her smiling at the camera. I never really knew my parents. Growing up this picture was all I had. I took it everywhere with me. As a result it's creased and almost falling apart. When I moved in with Ella and her mum I asked for a frame for it. Ever since then I have had it on display in my room. It was the one thing I never wanted to loose. It was a reminder that I did have a real family. Whether they were here or not. They were there at one point in my life.

I didn't have much else in terms of personal belongings. It was definitely a drab looking room. I needed to find some way to decorate it. Rather than spend time on that I decided to sort out all of my school stuff. I had one blank notebook and a pencil case. What was this? What kind of school only requires that much stationary?

I heard clattering in my doorway and looked up, somewhat frightened. It was Nudge standing there in heels and an outfit I never would have expected a boarding school for troubled kids to allow. Along with her ridiculously high heels she was wearing a black leather jacket, bright pink girly shirt, and dark blue jeans. She had a sparkly silver bracelet on her left wrist and a silver heart shaped locket around her neck. I'll admit, it wasn't a bad outfit. But I was half expecting to have a uniform thrown at me.

"How are you awake this early? I had to drag myself out of bed. And I didn't even hear you when I got up to do my make-up and hair. How are you so quiet? OMG you need to get dressed. We have like fifteen minutes until we have to leave. Hurry up!" With that Nudge turned around and practically swung herself away from my room via the door frame. "Someone is not a morning person." I mutter under my breath. "I heard that!" She called out from our make-shift living room.

Taking a page from Nudge's book I decided to wear whatever I felt like. My mum would kill me. She was all about school clothes being formal looking. If she were here she'd be wrestling me into a blouse and skirt. I hated skirts. She thought my style of dressing back home was just rebellion. I have no idea what she thought I was rebelling against. She's an amazing mum. In the end I was wearing black skinny jeans, indigo converse and a grey t-shit with a black stencil of a bird on it. I loved birds. They were probably my favourite animal. They were always as free and graceful. I left my dirty blonde hair in its natural waves and didn't bother with makeup. I thought it was ridiculous that society expected me to hide behind a mask. My face is my face. No matter how much make up I cake over it that won't change.

As soon as I stepped out of my room, a mini backpack slug over my shoulder holding my meagre stationary, Nudge grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door. "You look nice. Your so lucky. You are so naturally pretty. You should see some of the girls here. I was taught not to say bad things about them so I guess I should stop talking. I have nothing good to say about them. The sad thing is that Lissa, Fang's girlfriend, is one of them. I don't know why he's with her. She is not good. At all. She is only with him because she wants something from him. I haven't figured out what it is, but you can tell just seeing them together that she doesn't love him. But there is definitely something we don't know about her that Fang does. It really annoys me because he won't tell me what it is. I mean it's not like I'd blab about it to the whole school. I'm good at keeping secrets."

At this point I stopped her from dragging me down the halls and shot her a look. "What? Just because I talk a lot I can't be good at keeping secrets?" I looked at her for a couple of seconds, seeing the slight hurt register in her eyes. "No, of course you can. I'm sorry." She smiled and continued dragging me down the hall.

"Oh there they are." She said, snapping me to attention. I looked down the hall we were currently walking down and saw Iggy, Fang, two blonde kids I didn't recognise, and two red haired teenagers. As we approached the four people I didn't know were giving me curious – and in the cases of the redheads; somewhat disapproving – looks. "Hey guys. This is Max." Nudge proclaimed. "This is Angle." She said gesturing to the sweetest looking little girl I had ever seen. Her pale blonde hair curled perfectly, framing her face and bringing out her big blue eyes. I could tell she would be using those against me. "Next to her is her older brother Zephyr. His official nickname is The Gasman. But we all call him Gazzy. Don't ask. You'll learn soon enough. They are younger than the school normally allows but Gazzy has set five schools on fire in his four years of schooling and Angel refuses to go to any school other than the one her brother is in. Even though she's only 6." Angel shot Nudge a look. "Actually I'm 7. Hi Max." She stepped forward and gave me a giant hug. I'm not normally a hug type person, but she was just so cute I couldn't help but hug back. Little kids will be the death of me.

"Standing next to Fang is his girlfriend Lissa." I looked over to where Fang was standing ad saw a red haired girl. It was unfortunate that she was wearing so much make up and so little clothing. Otherwise she would have been beautiful. Her green eyes seemed to be analysing me. For what I wasn't sure. "Next to her is her best friend Brigid." The girl standing next to her could pass for her identical twin. Almost. She had a significantly larger nose and her face looked like it was permanently planning something. And evil plot perhaps? Whatever it was, I got the impression that I shouldn't trust her. With anything.

"Hi." I waved awkwardly. I wasn't used to meeting people. Back home I usually just hung out with Sam and Dylan. Both boys wanted me to go out with them – never happening by the way – but otherwise they were good friends. They knew they had no chance but I knew they would never give it up. Other than those two I was never any good t making friends. I didn't like new people. I could never get the courage to talk to them or approach them. I preferred hiding in the background. Though something told me that with a friend like Nudge, my days of hiding were over.

Maybe sending me to boarding school was going to do the opposite of what my mum wanted it to.

 **Okay. I know it's not my best work, but I have to introduce a lot of characters in this story. The next chapter should have more going on. Also, I'm trying to make Lissa a more complex character. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her either, but I still think she deserves some kind of story. And yes. This is a FAX story. I just have to get that point first. Don't you worry FAX fans. I'm one of you so it will definitely be happening.**

 **Remember to give me feedback on things you liked, or were confused on, or hated. I'm always interested in what you guys have to say. :)**

 **~eternalreader2**


End file.
